A-ko's Mistake
by dragonzatch
Summary: A-ko just made one mistake...with one little fit of rage, her entire life spun upside down. Rated T for bloody violence. R&R requested!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to chapter 1 of _A-ko's Mistake_! Getting right to it!**

* * *

A-ko felt the room slowly begin to appear in her eyes. Ugh, what time was it?

_**"A-KO!"**_

A-ko heard a yell from her window. It was the voice of her energetic friend C-ko.

"A-ko, we're going to be late for school!" C-ko yelled.

Uh oh. A-ko scrambled out of bed and stuck a bagel in her mouth as she got dressed. She then swallowed the bagel and replaced it with a toothbrush.

"A-ko!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A-ko said back, bolting out the door. She didn't know how C-ko managed to do it every day; she always beat A-ko out of bed and ready for school.

"We gotta go!" A-ko yelled, grabbing C-ko's arm. She had made a promise to Miss Ayumi that she wouldn't be late this semester!

* * *

And that promise had shattered, on the first day of the semester.

"A-ko, I don't believe you!" Miss Ayumi yelled at A-ko in the hallway. "You promised me you weren't going to be late this semester, and here you are on the first day of the semester, back to your usual patterns!"

"But my alarm clock-" A-ko tried to argue.

"I've had enough of your excuses! It's always alarm clock this, giant robot fight that, you've always got an excuse! A-ko, I've got no choice but to give you detention!"

**"DETENTION?!" **A-ko yelled in shock. "But I'm an honor roll student! I've never had a day of detention in my life!"

"Well, A-ko, you're about to start."

"Ugh!" A-ko yelled, slamming the door behind her to reenter the classroom. Later, as Miss Ayumi was teaching, C-ko began whispering to A-ko.

_"A-ko, what's the answer to number 4?" _C-ko whispered.

_"C-ko, I can't tell you that, that's cheating!" _A-ko whispered back to her.

_"Well, I forgot to study and I really need your help!"_

_"No way!"_

A-ko said that last one a bit too loud, as Miss Ayumi heard and marched over to the two girls.

"I can't believe you two!" Miss Ayumi yelled. "Whispering in the middle of a quiz! And A-ko, you've already been in enough trouble today! C-ko, you now get detention and a zero on the quiz; A-ko, you get a zero on the quiz AND a double detention!"

**"A DOUBLE DETENTION?!" **A-ko yelled in shock. "My parents are gonna kill me!"

* * *

When the bell rang, A-ko began heading to the detention room with tears in her eyes. She was such a failure...she was so busy moping she didn't notice C-ko was behind her.

"Hey, A-ko, wanna have a picnic?" C-ko asked.

A-ko was way too peeved to be dealing with this.

"C-ko, I have detention." A-ko said. "I can't have a picnic."

"Well, what about after detention?"

"No, I'm not feeling like a picnic right now after everything I've had to go through today."

And that was A-ko putting it nicely. She felt like screaming in C-ko's face for ruining her perfect detention-free record.

Soon afterwards, C-ko began blubbering.

**"WAH! YOU HATE ME!" **C-ko sobbed, pounding on the floor. "**THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE A PICNIC!"**

A-ko had enough.

"C-ko, if you don't stop crying, you'll be sorry!" A-ko yelled. She didn't know what she meant by "you'll be sorry", but she was about to figure something out.

C-ko just kept crying, completely ignoring A-ko.

"THAT'S IT!" A-ko yelled, grabbing a pocket knife her father had given her for safety from her back pocket. In a fit of rage, she jammed it into C-ko's throat, causing C-ko to begin choking and fall to the ground in a pool of blood.

At first, A-ko felt relief to have a stop from the crying. But then she looked down and saw...

A-ko gasped in horror at her own actions. What kind of monster was she? She was the daughter of superheroes, and she was acting like a supervillain!

"Oh, gosh." A-ko muttered to herself. "What have I done?"

In a rush, she dialed 110 and said, "Help! My friend's bleeding everywhere!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And that was the first chapter of _A-ko's Mistake. _What did you think? R&R requested, but please no excessive foul language or hurtful comments about the story or to other review writers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to chapter 2 of _A-ko's Mistake. _This chapter contains a scene of vomiting; if you are queasy or sensitive at the moment, you might wish to skip over said scene. It is a brief detail and will not affect the overall story. Enjoy!**

* * *

As A-ko hung up her phone, she looked at the corpse in front of her. C-ko's blood continued coming from her throat as she laid there lifeless and pale. Her face would be forever frozen in that frightened expression on her face. A-ko then got closer and touched her cold hand. She then ran to the Science lab and washed the blood off of the pocket knife, and then bent it and stuck it in the bottom cabinet. She then ran back to her main classroom.

What had she done?

From the pure stress of the situation, A-ko's stomach started to feel queasy. She ran to the classroom trash can and vomited inside of it. She thought she was done at first, but then she vomited some more, almost filling the entire trash can.

Finally, A-ko collapsed on the floor next to the trash can.

* * *

_"Miss? Miss? Miss, are you okay?"_

A-ko's eyes slowly began to open as she saw the blurry image of three cops standing above her.

"Too bright..." A-ko moaned, having difficulty figuring out what was going on.

_"Miss, what happened? Who hurt you?" _One of the cops asked. He was an older male, about 6'3, bald and holding a notepad. A-ko slowly began to snap back to reality and realized the kind of trouble she was in. She tried to think of a lie, and quick.

"There was a guy...in here...he..." A-ko tried to say in a daze. She then began to cry. One of the cops helped her up and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, everything's going to be just fine." Another one of the cops said. She was female, about 5'11, blonde hair, and was also holding a notepad.

"Thank you, ma'am." A-ko barely managed to choke out between tears as the officers tried to comfort her. Little did the officers know the tears weren't because she watched her friend be murdered, it was because she actually murdered her friend.

A-ko knew she was never going to be alright again. Life would never be the same after this.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short chapter but I'll write another one tomorrow, did this in a rush before dinner. R&R highly appreciated!**


End file.
